Trapper Zombie
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Event |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pet Mustache Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: Make a Trapper Territory. |flavor text = Purveyor of only the finest banana peel coats.}} Trapper Zombie is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 3 /3 . It has the Gravestone trait, and its ability makes a Trapper Territory on a selected ground lane when it is revealed. It was added in update 1.16.10, along with Corn Dog, Clique Peas, , King of the Grill, Synchronized Swimmer, and the Galactic Gardens set. Origins It is based on a trapper, a person who uses devices to remotely catch an animal. Its description references how real-life trappers trap fur-bearing animals so they can get their fur, usually for clothing. Since Trapper Zombie is a zombie, an enemy of the plants, it instead traps plants and uses parts of them (in this case, banana peels) to make clothing. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pet Mustache Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed:' Make a . *'Set:' Event Card description Purveyor of only the finest banana peel coats. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.18.13 *Became craftable. Strategies With Trapper Zombie doesn't have remarkable stats, but it does compensate with the ability to make a Trapper Territory, an efficient environment, in any lane. It goes well with Mixed-Up Gravedigger, In-Crypted, Firefighter, and Secret Agent which allow it to reactivate its ability, as well as to ensure destruction of the plants in Trapper Territory before they get to even attack. Trapper Zombie can also can be used in 's pet decks with Zookeeper and Cat Lady, or Huge-Gigantacus' mustache decks with Mustache Waxer and Duckstache or environment decks with Neutron Imp. While Trapper Zombie is similar to Fire Rooster in that they both excel at removing plants with 1 , they have their own strengths and weaknesses. Trapper Zombie has solid base stats, goes well with and against environment decks (especially as Huge-Gigantacus), and will still cause trouble even after it is destroyed, but Trapper Territory can be either avoided or replaced. Meanwhile, Fire Rooster is cheaper and can synergize with the Deadly trait, but its ability can be easily exploited, not to mention its poor health (although this is remedied thanks to its ability). Against Trapper Zombie is a great counter against setups using plants with 1 like swarms of mushrooms (without Buff-Shroom), , and , all because of the Trapper Territory it makes. Should Zombot Sharktronic Sub be around, Trapper Zombie will become an even bigger threat. The easiest response to it would be to play , since it comes out of a gravestone. But if you don't have any anti-gravestone cards, the only option would be to override Trapper Territory, although this can only be done after the turn it is revealed, and certain cards like Mixed-Up Gravedigger and In-Crypted can ruin this strategy. Or, since environments cannot be made on heights or aquatic lanes, you can play your frail plants there to keep them safe. As for Trapper Zombie itself, it won't be able to cause too much trouble due to its below-average stats, although your plant might get destroyed in the process. Trapper Territory See Trapper Territory. Gallery TrapperZombieStats.png|Trapper Zombie's statistics TrapperZombieCard.jpg|Trapper Zombie's card TrapperZombieGrayedOutCard.png|Trapper Zombie's grayed out card TrapperZombieCardImage.png|Trapper Zombie's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 0123ca8efb563d9468848be7540237cd_512x512_fmt34-0123ca8efb563d9468848be7540237cd 35 CAB-1459bb1451a15d5dd9b50.png|Trapper Zombie's textures TrapperZombie.png|HD Trapper Zombie Trapper Zombie ability.png|Trapper Zombie activating its ability DeadTrapper.jpeg|Trapper Zombie destroyed Trapper Zombie with Multiple Traits.png|Trapper Zombie with a star icon on its strength Trapper Zombie with Deadly.jpg|Trapper Zombie with the Deadly trait TrapperZombieFrenzy.jpg|Trapper Zombie with the Frenzy trait TrapperZombieOvershootAttack.jpg|Trapper Zombie about to do an Overshoot attack Gigantichighdiverxtrapper.jpg|Gigantic Trapper Zombie due to a glitch WhackazombieusedonTrapper.png| being played on Trapper Zombie TrapperZombieShop.jpg|Trapper Zombie on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle TrapperZombieAd.jpg|Trapper Zombie on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle TrapperZombieComplete.jpg|Trapper Zombie on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Screenshot 2017-06-28-05-46-11.png|Trapper Zombie being the featured card in the menu for the June 27th, 2017 Screenshot 2017-07-02-09-29-23.png|Trapper Zombie being the featured card in the menu for the July 1st, 2017 Daily Challenge Screenshot 2017-07-14-04-42-15.png|Trapper Zombie being the featured card in the menu for the July 13th, 2017 Daily Challenge Trapper featured in Daily 717.jpg|Trapper Zombie being the featured card in the menu for the July 17th, 2017 Daily Challenge Category:Event cards Category:Pet cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Gravestone cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies